Universe
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: [Yami no Yuugi x Mazaki Anzu] She, with her glittering smile and infectious laugh. He, with his noble grace and occasional smile. One, from the farthest reaches from time itself, and the other, from a modern world.


**Author's note: **Hi, everyone. :3 Back after a long period of absence (or so it felt that way to me), and I've got a new fic, which was written for my sister's birthday. So, before I say anything else: Happy birthday, Georgia, mah darling sister. ;D

It's het (MORE of it? From HANNA?), and it's YamixAnzu, so if you're not a fan of Anzu, then that's fine; just please don't read it if you're going to bash her. X3; Well, here goes.

**Pairing: **Yami no Yuugi x Anzu Mazaki.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yuugiou (YET).

--

**Universe **

_You don't know what you want_

_Put time in a capsule_

_Two minds consensual_

_Universe inside of your heart_

They were spiralling, careening, veering out of control, set for a crash course with the Earth. Time and space coiled about them, pale ties woven by white birds to bind their ankles and wrists together. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, only that the past was what had really brought them together in the first place.

She, with her glittering smile and infectious laugh; he, with his noble grace and occasional smile. One, from the farthest reaches from time itself, and the other, from a modern world. Teaching him to accept affection hadn't been an easy thing, but with her guidance and gentle persuasion, it hadn't taken long.

She was stubborn, and to her, he was someone who needed to be convinced to care about another without backing away, without recoiling. She was, in fact, so stubborn that, even when he pushed her away and frowned, she still stayed with him. She stayed by his side, when he believed his future would be bleak; once upon a time, he'd been a king, but those memories had been tossed into the open skies and cast far from where their origins lay.

"You need to loosen up," Anzu pointed out, one day, as they were sitting in a café. Her head was propped in a hand, azure gaze focused solely on the spirit seated across from her.

The crowded atmosphere of the café didn't seem to faze Yami. He gave a slight nod, though his eyes were intently locked on the Sennen Puzzle, which hung around his neck. "I know, Anzu. I just don't feel now is the time to do so."

Anzu straightened in her seat, leaning over the table and laying her hand atop one of Yami's lightly. He glanced up at her, startled at the sudden contact. "Hey, your memories will come back, you know. You just have to give it time." She gave a half-smile, bringing her hand back to rest in her own lap.

'_Maybe she's right. I was brought here for a reason. It will reveal itself with time.'_ Yami paused, before allowing his lips to quirk upward, briefly. Anzu caught the small smile with a bright grin of her own, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. Perhaps there was still a chance for him.

That winter collided with spring, which ran headfirst into the summer; a lazy summer spent at the coast, close to where Yuugi and Anzu lived. It had been Anzu's idea to get away from it all, with Jou and Honda accompanying them at the beachside. Secretly, Anzu hoped it would be an opportunity for the spirit to let himself loose, to just shake all his troubles off.

However, when the time came for Yami to be introduced to the crashing waves against the shore, and the sand, which seemed to sink beneath his feet, he was perplexed.

"What is the purpose of the 'beach', again, Anzu?" Yami called over the ocean's roar, refusing to go even one step closer to the water's edge. He stood there, arms folded, and Anzu could only laugh from the depths of the sparkling ocean.

After a few more moments of Yami's psuedo-sulking on the beach, Anzu waved to him, grinning as she gestured to the water. "It's nice!" she shouted, before taking a breath and diving beneath the water. The sudden, cold rush of water over her body was a shock, but a pleasant change to the sweltering heat of midday sun.

When Anzu didn't surface after a minute or so, Yami began to grow anxious. "Anzu?" He took a step forward hesitantly, the crashing of the waves around him deterring him more than a little. Yami halted, took a deep breath, and tried to reason with himself. He had duelled the craziest, strangest and evilest people the planet had to offer, and he was iffy about some _water_. With that, Yami moved toward where he had last seen Anzu in the waist-deep water, only to see her burst up for air not a moment later.

"Anzu!" Yami waded over to Anzu, who was blinking at the spirit as she stood up straight, running her hands through her hair. He looked thoroughly distraught and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her hard. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

Anzu blinked again, and couldn't help the grin that was now on her lips. "Hey, I'm fine!" She pried Yami's hands from her shoulders, unable to stop grinning at him so widely. "You thought I was drowning?" Anzu felt something in her chest flutter at the thought of it.

Yami's hands were now clasped by Anzu's, her amused expression calming him slightly. He exhaled heavily, relaxing, his muscles losing their tension. "I thought that, yes." For a brief moment, Yami's hands squeezed Anzu's lightly, and her eyes widened a fraction of an inch.

The summer passed as swiftly as a breeze across the ocean tides, and Anzu's affection for the spirit residing within Yuugi's body grew to be something much deeper. At times, she couldn't help but sneak a look at the spirit, who calmly watched the waves breaking against the shore, during the last days of their visit to the coast. By the moonlight, Anzu could have sworn she saw Yami turn to meet her gaze for a split second, but then the look was gone, and she was left with a hammering heartbeat in her chest.

The autumn that followed was a chilly one, and Anzu quickly became fond of cavorting about in piles of crisp leaves that crackled beneath her feet. Yami didn't mind this season as much as he had the summer, with its scorching temperatures and overcast skies.

"Why do you enjoy rolling around in fallen leaves?" Yami held a leaf in his palm, gazing at it with the curiosity of a child who had seen so much and yet so little. "Does it not itch?"

Anzu couldn't help but shake her head and smile at that. She rolled onto her stomach, head held in her hands as she kicked her feet about in the air behind her absentmindedly. "Not unless it gets under your clothes." Anzu's nose crinkled up, as she felt something prickling her skin beneath her jacket. "… Like right now," she added, making a face.

Yami chuckled at Anzu's expression, letting go of the leaf, paying it no mind as it fluttered to the ground, forgotten. "Need some help?" he questioned, moving closer and sitting beside her laying form in the pile of crunchy leaves.

Anzu grinned at Yami, which earned her a small smirk in return. "I think I'm okay." She sat up, pulling at the bottom of her jacket. "Urgh. It still itches!" Anzu attempted to slip her hand beneath the jacket, but found herself unable rather inflexible, due to how tightly bundled up she was for this cool autumn morning. She pouted, turning to Yami.

Yami's smirk grew, and he leaned in, deciding it was about time to do something about the tension that had been lingering between them for so long. "It's just a leaf, you know," he pointed out, yanking Anzu's sleeve lightly.

"And you're just a spirit," Anzu teased, giving one of Yami's bangs a playful tug in return.

"A spirit can't do this." And with that, Yami grazed his lips against Anzu's lightly, eliciting a small gasp from her. He chuckled softly, before brushing their lips together again, a pleasant, tingly feeling rising in Anzu's chest.

"Yeah, but…" As the initial shock of the surprise kiss wore off, Anzu gave a small grin. "… A spirit can't prevent this." Anzu abruptly pushed Yami down into the pile of leaves, jumping to her feet while she was at it. She laughed as Yami stared up at her, Anzu's gleeful grin upside down to him.

"You want to play a game, do you?"

"You're no match for me, King of Games!"

"Oh, but I'll show you what a spirit _can_ do."

… Anzu's grin widened and she dashed for the exit to the park.

--

**A/N: **Um, yeah, am hoping that didn't suck too bad, considering it's the first Revolution fic I've ever written. XD;; Anyway, must finish some schoolwork. :3 Any reviews would be very appreciated. :D


End file.
